Mobile phone users do not always keep their phones in their immediate vicinity, nor do users keep their phones perpetually turned on. Further, there are occasions when using a mobile phone, while possible, may be inconvenient. In. either illustrative situation, telephone services are unavailable. If telephone services were able to be delivered via alternate mechanisms, including mechanisms that take advantage of devices that are present in the user's home, then the value of the services would be increased and functionally extended. One such alternate mechanism could be the use of a cable host device that normally facilitates the delivery of cable television programming.